Traveling Through Time
by HarryPotterwriter09
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get flung back to the marauders era during the battle. They land in the Great Hall and questions are flying everywhere. Will the marauders find answers and love or lies and hate? HG GW JP SB RL PP SS LM
1. Chapter 1

**T.T.T Chapter 1**

"Ginny watch out!" Hermione Granger screamed as she grabbed her best friend and jumped in front of her shielding her from the curses and spells being sent at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she and her best friend were flung into a weird spinning vortex. She and Hermione were separated as the vortex kept spinning.

**Great Hall 1977**

"Hey Prongs. What's wrong? Normally you've asked Evans out 100 times by now." Sirius Black said to his friend.

"Nothing's wrong Pads I'm just constantly tired of being shot down by this one girl when there's an entire school here who would date me with a blink of an eye." James Potter said to his friends. "I just feel like this year is going to be different." He said and boy was he right. A bright light shone from in front of Dumbledore's podium and a girl fell through and down the three steps that led up to it. She had fiery red hair and freckles. She also had a cut on her leg and shoulder and bruises on her arms and portal type thing that had brought her closed.

Then another one opened above the Gryffindor table at the ceiling of the Great Hall. The Gryffindors jumped away from the table as a body fell through the portal and smashed the Gryffindor table in two as it landed on it hard. Screams and shouts were heard from everywhere. This new body was another girl. She had straight dark brown hair and perfect skin with freckles dusting her nose. She looked nothing like the other girl. This girl had huge gashes all over her body. She had three really bad ones. One on her forehead, one on her shoulder that stretched down under her shirt, and another one on her thigh that circled around to her calf.

This girl had landed right where the marauders had been sitting. They looked at each other and the two girls. 'This is no accident.' they said to themselves.

"Everyone remain calm. Madam Pomfrey please take these girls to the Hospital Wing. Prefects please lead your houses back to your common room." Dumbledore said. Everyone dispatched quickly and it made a huge mess. The marauders took advantage of this and escaped to the girls in the Hospital Wing. When they got there a sight greeted them. The red head was healed and pacing around the room. She would stop, look at the time, and start pacing again. The guys stepped in.

"Excuse me." James said. The girl turned and looked at him and her face light up. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Harry! What happened? Who won?" The girl said as she cried into his shoulder tightening her grip on him. James wrapped an arm around her comforting her.

"I'm sorry but who's Harry?" James asked. The girl froze. She leaned back and looked James in the eyes.

"You're not Harry. Harry's eyes are green." Ginny said breathlessly and scared as she slowly backed away from him.

"No i'm not. I'm James Potter." James said as he introduced himself to her.

"James.. Pot.. Potter." The girl said with wide eyes. She looked him over and then she passed out.

"Well that was strange." Sirius said.

"Just get her back in a bed." Remus said. Sirius bent down and picked her up. '_She fits perfectly.' _Sirius said as he carried the girl into the bed with the sheets thrown back.

"You know? She's very pretty." Sirius said as he laid her down and moved her hair out of her face.

"Don't get too attached Padfoot. We don't know where she came from." James said.

"Plus, we don't know if she's crazy or not. I mean who's Harry and why did she think that you were him?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Peter, but where's the other girl? The one that landed on our table and broke it?" James asked.

"She's being taken care of." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Madam Pomfrey standing at a wall.

"Where did she come from?" James asked.

"I don't know Mr. Potter." Poppy explained.

"How did she break the table? I thought that the tables were magic." Sirius asked.

"They are. If she had landed straight on the table and it didn't move she would most certainly be dead. The table kept her alive by breaking her fall. I don't know how she survived it though. That was a long ways to fall." Poppy explained.

"Poppy what are the extent of her injuries?" Remus asked.

"A very severe concussion, shattered skull, broken mandible, broken collarbone, broken shoulder, broken arm, three broken ribs, punctured lung, shattered spine, broken hip, a broken patella, broken radius, fractured pelvis, snapped femur, dislocated ankle, torn ACL, LCL, MCL, and meniscus, fractured fibula, a broken ankle, massive blood loss, a deep gash from her right shoulder to her left hip, a gash around her thigh to her calf and a gash on her head." Poppy listed off.

"How is this girl still alive?" Sirius said.

"I don't know Mr. Black but it's a miracle. She kept saying something about a boy named Harry and a battle." Poppy said.

"Did you say Harry?" James asked.

"Yes, why?" Poppy asked.

"That's who the redhead thought I was when we walked in." James explained.

"She's awake?!" Poppy said as she went to go over to the redhead.

"Not anymore. When I told her my name she let go of me and looked me over then she passed out." James explained. Nonetheless the medi witch went over to her and started shoving a potion down her throat. The girl woke up and jumped away from Poppy. She looked around and relaxed when she saw two familiar faces.

"Sirius!" the girl said when she saw him.

"How do you know my name?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"Easy silly. You're Harry's deceased…. How are you alive?." the girl asked him.

"I never died love." Sirius said to the girl. She looked at him confused and then fear crossed her face.

"What year is it?" the girl asked the medi witch.

"Dear I think.." Poppy started.

"I asked you what year it is." The girl said lowly and angrily shocking them all.

"1977." Poppy answered.

"Where's Hermione?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Who's Hermione?" Peter asked.

"The girl that fell with me. Also the one who is probably pissed right now." the girl said.

"Dear she can't be mad right now. She's in a coma healing from her injuries." Poppy said.

"How bad?" the girl asked.

"That's not a priority right now." Poppy said.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just fucking say that my best friends health isn't a priority. Now I will ask one last time. Where the hell is my friend and what is the extent of her injuries." the girl said.

Poppy rattled off the list of her injuries and with each one the girl was steadily getting more and more worried and angry.

"Where is she?" the redhead asked.

"Somewhere safe my dear." Poppy said.

"Bullshit. The last time someone said that I lost one of my brothers, my boyfriend, and almost everyone else that I knew and loved and those that I didn't. Where is she?" the girl said. All occupants of the room were shocked, worried, and scared. Poppy pointed to the wall and the girl walked over to it. She put her hand on it and moved it back and forth and then she stopped and put her hand on one of the stones and pushed. The stone went into the wall and the wall moved to the side. Another hospital wing was revealed and the redhead ran to her brunette friend.

"Hermione?! Hermione?! Come on please wake up! Please! Hermione come on I really need you I can't do this alone and I can't stand to lose someone else. Hermione? Hermione please! No, no, no, no." The redhead said as she stood holding the girls hand then as she dropped to the floor releasaing her friends' hand. She started crying and there was so much pain behind it that it broke their hearts and they don't even know her.

"Dear come on let's get you back in bed." Poppy said as she went to drag the girl away from her friend. The girl let out a burst of energy when Poppy had grabbed her arm and went to move her flinging Poppy into a wall. The girl either didn't notice or didn't care because she didn't move.

"Damn." Sirius said

"She's powerful." Remus said

"Do you think she might be evil?" Peter asked

"Would you say that to my face?" The redhead asked not turning around.

"What?" James asked.

"That rat. Would you say what you just say to my face?" The redhead asked again.

"How'd you.." Peter started.

"What is it with you people and not answering questions and asking your own in return." The redhead said.

"What was it again?" Sirius asked.

"Would you say…what you just said...to my face." The redhead asked as she finally turned around when she said 'face'. The guys were shocked. She had bright blue eyes covered by tears that spoke of unbelievable hurt and loss. She was even prettier when her eyes were open Sirius thought. "Speechless now? Fear? Pitty? Remorse? Take your pick and answer me." The redhead called off as she turned back to her friend.

"Who are..?" Remus started.

"Answer me! Do you think i'm evil?! Would you say it to my face?! I haven't gone through all of this to be denied and shied away from! I didn't face him just for the present and future! I did it for the past souls! I did it for everyone! Now answer me!" The redhead yelled as they tried dodging her question again.

"We do not think that you are evil so therefore we can't and won't say it to your face. What happened to you?" James asked calmly and slowly.

"The war of all wars arrived. We lost those who were dear and killed those that we didn't know who were dear to others and had families all because they weren't on the same side. But when it's all said and done," The girl said. Then she turned around, "I regret most of the things i've done in the name of Harry and Hermione. I would burn the world without a second thought to save them." She said with malice in her eyes. "I did what had to be done and what happened, happened. I would love for more than nothing to go back and not take any lives. To be able to tell good childhood stories to my children. But I can't. Our entire lives we have been fighting something or running away. I want to give them back their lives but I can't." The girl said as her face softened and she looked back at her friend. All of a sudden she straightened her back and turned around. She let go of her friends hand and started walking out of the secret room.

Once she had passed the wall she stuck her hand out in the air to her side and kept walking. Not too much later before she reached the Hospital Wing doors her wand flew into her hand. The occupants of the room were all scared speechless. She stopped walking and turned around to look at them. She raised her wand and lightning shot through the ceiling to it. She looked through the wall at her friend and a single tear fell down her cheek. She brought her wand down and the lightning went straight to her friend hitting her in the chest. The guys were all scared senseless while Poppy cried at the thought of losing a patient.

The redhead dropped her wand and passed out again on the floor from exhaustion. There was a beeping sound and they all looked over at the brunette in the bed. No one had realized that her heart had stopped beating. No one except the redhead. The redhead just risked her life saving her friend.

"Damn. I didn't think that she was serious when she said she'd burn the world to save her. Guess I was wrong." Sirius said.

"What's so special about this girl that the redhead would go to such extremes to save her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. But what I want to know is that if the redhead would go to such extremes to save this girl. What extremes will this girl go to save her?" James asked.

"We don't know." Peter said.

"Where did they come from? You can't apparate inside Hogwarts so how'd they get here?" Sirius asked.

"I wish I knew." James answered.

"Go to your dorms boys. I will be watching over them." Poppy said.

"Please let us know the moment something happens with them or they wake up." James said to her.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Poppy said. The marauders left the hospital wing with curiosity written all over their faces.

_**Gryffindor Commons_**

"Potter! Where have you four been?! You were supposed to come straight here!" Lilly evans screamed as she saw them come through the portrait hole.

"I have a headache Evans and your screaming isn't helping." James said as he put a hand to his head and walked right past her to their dormitories.

"Ouch. He really has moved on." Sirius said. Remus and Peter just nodded and they followed James upstairs.

"Dude that was harsh." Sirius said when they reached their dorm.

"I don't care. I told you. I don't have feelings for her anymore." James said as he flopped down on his bed on his back looking up at the top of his canopy where a picture of Lily Evans smiling and laughing was hanging. He stood up on his bed and ripped it off of it. "I don't know why I ever did." He said as he crumbled it up and threw it in their trash bin.

"Why the sudden complete hatred though?" Remus asked as they sat on their beds watching James throw away the picture.

"She isn't the one for me and I wasted countless hours of my life thinking up ways to ask her out and finally get a yes from her. I have this huge fanclub of girls just dying to get my attention and I chose the one girl who doesn't want me." James said.

"Good point." Peter said.

"What?! But you and Lily would make a great couple! It's been destined that you will marry a bright, smart, loyal, hard working, beautiful woman! Literally. It's been destined." Sirius said.

"Who said that was Evans? For all we know it could be one of those girls in the Hospital Wing." James said as he laid back down.

"The redhead is mine." Sirius said as he growled.

"Alright, alright. I was just making a point." James said putting his hands up in a surrender.

"Whoa Pads you hitting on the new girl?" Remus teased.

"Pads is." Sirius responded with a smirk.

"What's the difference? You share the same mind." James teased.

"Is that why Padfoot always stops and lusts after a girl when he's running on the streets during a summer?" Remus said teasing.

"Whatever you guys." Sirius said as he threw a pillow at them.

"How many pillows do you have?!" James asked

"Umm. I think twelve." Sirius said

'What?! I only have two!" James said

"I have one." Remus answered. "I'll just keep this one after I wash it."

"You guys have pillows?" Peter asked.

"Do you not?" Sirius asked.

"No. I never get pillows. I thought that was how Hogwarts worked." Peter said

"Here." Sirius said as he threw two pillows to Peter

"How come your stack isn't getting any smaller Padfoot?" James asked.

"Oh yeah! The house elves put a spell on my pillows so I never run out." Sirius answered with a shrug.

"Whatever. Good night guys." Remus said getting into bed.

"Night." peter said as he got into his.

"Night." Sirius and James said together. James looked at Sirius and motioned towards the door with his head and Sirius understood. They waited till Remus and Peter were asleep before they left.

They snuck downstairs quietly to make sure that no one was still in the common room. They looked everywhere before they got under James' invisibility cloak and snuck out.

"Where are we going Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Hospital Wing." James answered and he turned right with Sirius and went to the Hospital Wing.

"Why what's there?" Sirius asked

"Two very mysterious, powerful, beautiful girls." James answered.

"Oh. Did Poppy tell you why she called you here?" Sirius asked as they reached the Hospital Wing doors.

"Poppy didn't call me. I need answers and I need them now. I'm hoping that one of them is awake." James said as he slowly opened the doors. James and Sirius poked their heads inside making sure that Poppy was asleep before they went inside.

Sirius walked over to the redhead and looked at her. She was asleep and she looked peaceful. Completely different than from earlier that night. He looked behind him and didn't see or feel James' presence.

"James! What are you doing?!" Sirius whispered quietly but forcefully.

"I'm going to see the brunette. She can give us more answers than that girl can." James said as he pointed at the redhead from the wall. He pushed the same brick that the redhead had and the wall moved. James walked inside and over to the brunette's bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep and James felt something inside of him as he looked at her. He had no idea what it was but he liked it.

James reached out and moved a piece of her hair out of her face and looked at the monitor that Poppy was using. Her heart rate was beating exceptionally well. Almost like she had been a conditioned marathon runner. Her oxygen intake was outstanding too. All of her vitals were perfectly fine.

"Why aren't you waking up?" James asked no one in particular. He reached out and placed his hand on hers. A bolt of lightning struck between their hands and James was launched into a weird coma dream. He looked around and noticed that it was Hogwarts. Only it was on fire and was being attacked. He looked around and saw the battle. Every second another body fell. Then another. Then another. Both sides were dropping rapidly. There were quite a few people on both sides that were doing exceptionally well.

There was a pale witch with crazy black hair and an evil smile that laughed and screeched. He was able to classify that screech as Bellatrix Black. There was a man next to her that he had no idea who it was. There were a lot of people still in masks so you couldn't classify them. Bellatrix Black ran up to someone and casted a shielding charm protecting him from a spell that was sent at his back. The man was bald and a ghostly white. He had red eyes with black slits as pupils and two slits in the middle of his face acting as a nose. James identified him as Lord Voldemort. He also noted the people in masks as Death Eaters and the Dark Side.

On the other side there was a boy with dark hair that stuck up everywhere like his own and had green eyes that looked out from behind round glasses. James had no idea who this was but wanted to know. There were multiple red haired people running about. James noticed that their hair was the same color. Then he saw the redhead that was in their wing. She was running to a topleing wall. James looked under it and saw another redhead. This time it was a boy. He didn't notice the wall. He did however hear the redhead's scream and turned towards her smiling. Then the wall landed on him. The girl fell to the ground and screamed. She stayed there for a while before a spell whizzed past her face and she stood up and launched a spell back and engaged in a fight with a Death Eater.

Another kid with that fiery red hair ran past her shouting to her to be careful and he started fighting a Death Eater too. James put together that the redhead's family was huge and she loved them dearly. He watched as all of these people fought each other and killed each other for purity and justice. Then something caught his eye. A girl. A girl with straight dark brown hair that was covered in stuff. She ran through all of the people and sent curses, jinxes, hexes, charms, and spells as she went. She ran towards James with a look of fear on her face and James saw her eyes. They were a light brown and had flecks of green in them. She ran through him and he turned to see where she was going. She was headed towards the redhead.

"Ginny!" She called out as she jumped in front of the spells that were being sent her way. The redhead who's name James just discovered turned toward her. She saw as all of the spells and such hit her and Ginny grabbed the girl and they were sucked into a vortex. Just as they were about to be sucked into it Ginny called out.

"Hermione!" Ginny had yelled and then they were gone. Everyone had stopped and watched as they disappeared. The Light Side came back with newfound menace and overthrew the Dark. It ended with the boy that looked like him yelling "For Hermione and Ginny!" and killing Voldemort with 'Expelliarmus'. James was yanked out of the coma dream and let go of the girls hand. He looked around and saw Sirius standing on the other side of her bed with his hand on his shoulder.

"James. What happened?" Sirius asked

"I touched her hand and I was thrown into a weird coma dream. It was of Hogwarts. Voldemort returned and attacked Hogwarts. That war that the redhead was talking about happened here. Out of all of us only Remus was there. There was this boy that looked exactly like me but had these green eyes. Then there were multiple of her family members there." James said as he pointed to Ginny. "Her name is Ginny and her name is Hermione." James said as pointed to each girl in turn. "Ginny tried to warn one of her brothers about a wall that was falling. He turned around and smiled at her then the wall hit him. She fought multiple people with anger after that. Another one of her brothers ran by her telling her to be careful. Hermione was running through all of these battles that was going on helping others and was like a spell maniac sending them everywhere. Hermione had flung herself in front of Ginny protecting her from all of these spells that were sent to her. They were sent into a vortex like the two that brought them here. They're from the future. Bellatrix is there and she's much older. McGonagall is older and fragile but still a great fighter. Dumbledore is dead there and the Malfoys were on the Light Side." James said retelling everything he had seen. "And Hermione is stuck in her coma reliving all of this over and over again. That's why she isn't waking up. She can't let go of her past and she will stay like this till she forgives herself." James said as he figured it out.

"Damn." Sirius said. "We need to tell Dumbledore."

"I know. This girl doesn't trust him though. I could feel it." James said.

"I know that we came here for answers and we got some but I just have more questions." Sirius said.

"Same." James said

"Let's go." Sirius said. James and Sirius got under the invisibility cloak and left the wing not noticing a redhead with blue eyes watching them go.

**What do you think of my new story? I know I need to finish my other two but whenever an idea pops up into my head I start writing something else. Next chapters for all stories will hopefully be up at most at the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traveling Through Time Chapter 2**

Ginny had noticed the Hospital Wing doors open and no one came through but they closed again letting her know that the marauders were there. Ginny watched as Hermione's room was shown as the wall protecting it was opened almost by itself. There was a ripple of colors and then the cloak was revealed and James and Sirius were left standing there looking at Hermione.

James reached forward and placed his hand on hers and then he went stock still and didn't move or blink. After a little bit Sirius walked up on the other side of Hermione's bed and waved his hands in front of him talking to him.

When he came out of his trance he looked scared and dazed. Sirius asked him what he had said and what had happened. James started telling him about all of their past. Ginny recognized all of the points of their childhood that Hermione had said she regretted.

Ginny heard them say that they came for answers but got more questions through the answers. They reached for the cloak and started back to the doors of the wing no noticing that Ginny knew exactly where they were.

"Where have you guys been?!" Remus asked as they came back in.

"AAAHHHH!" Sirius and James screamed as Sirius jumped into James arms. Remus started busting out laughing and was crying. Remus was crawling on the floor trying to breathe and Peter just sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Sirius and James looked at each other and then James dropped him.

"That wasn't very nice of you Remus." Sirius said as he rubbed his butt.

"O...o..kay" Remus said through laughter and giant gulps of air.

"Where were you two?" Peter asked.

"In the kitchens." James said

"Of course." Peter said

"Are you done yet Remus?"Sirius asked frustrated as he glared down at his friend.

"Ye..ye..yes." Remus stuttered as he slowly stood up wiping tears off his face.

"It wasn't funny." James said.

"Because it was hilarious." Remus said.

"Anyways what are you guys doing walking in here at…...two a.m.?" Peter asked.

"As we said. We were in the kitchens." Sirius answered frustrated and tired.

**I know it's really short but this is just a little something until I come up with more ideas. So again sorry! But please review!🐾**


	3. Chapter 3

**Traveling Through Time Chapter 3**

Ginny was just sitting up in bed wondering why James and Sirius would've came into the Hospital Wing. She heard a groan and looked to Hermione's room and saw Hermione standing up. Throwing herself out of bed, Ginny rushed to Hermione's side.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she got to the girls' room.

"Shhh. Not so loud. I have a pounding headache." Hermione said with a finger to her lips. "Where are we, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room she was in.

"The Hospital Wing." Ginny replied as she stood next to Hermione holding onto her arm.

"Wait, what? We were just fighting though. Oh my gosh! The war! Ginny we have to go!" Hermione yelled as she went to rush forward. She didn't get as far as she would've like though. She ran two steps and fell on wobbly legs.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped as she ran to help her friend up. "Hermione we aren't...well…..you see we….." Ginny stammered over her words as she tried to find the right way to tell her friend that they weren't in their time anymore.

"What is it, Ginny? Spit it out." Hermione said as she looked at her stammering friend.

"Hermione we aren't exactly in our time anymore." Ginny said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione asked sceptically as she looked at her friend.

"You remember when you jumped in front of me to shield me from a curse right?" Ginny asked as she started their story from the beginning.

"Yes of course." Hermione said with a slight tilt to her head.

"Well, there were a lot of curses thrown at us and they all came together and threw us through time into the Marauders Hogwarts time." Ginny explained. Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there hanging onto her bed railing looking at the floor with her mouth partially open and eyebrows knitted together. "Hermione?" Ginny asked as she watched her friend.

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her friend.

"I would say at most a full night and two hours this morning. So not very long." Ginny said.

"Did you touch me last night when I was still in my coma?" Hermione asked.

"No. It was James Potter." Ginny said as she recalled watching James touch Hermione's hand.

"Oh no. Ginny I was reliving the war over and over again. James saw everything and he now knows about us and our names. This isn't good." Hermione said as she started pacing the room.

"Hermione relax. James isn't a bitchy girl so he won't go spreading rumors or stories. I don't know about Sirius but I can tell you that James isn't that kind of person." Ginny said trying to comfort her friend.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as her head shot up and she looked towards the opening from her room to the main wing.

"I didn't hear anything." Ginny said as she looked around.

"Someone's here." Hermione said as she walked towards the doorway.

"Hermione I don't think that it's such a good idea to be up and walking around. You just woke up from your coma. Hermione where are you going?" Ginny asked sternly as her friend continued to the doorway.

"Where is she?" They heard a voice ask. It was definitely male.

"I don't know Pads she isn't my responsibility." Another male voice answered. The two girls recognized them as James and Sirius.

"Well I know that." Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop pouting. She has to still be here. The doors just opened so she wouldn't have been able to leave." James reasoned.

"Look." Sirius said as he pointed over to a wall. "I bet she's in there."

"Well come on we don't have all day." James said as they walked towards the room. When they reached the room the brunette was still in bed and the redhead was standing beside her bed.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked after a while of them standing there quietly.

"We have some questions and we would like some answers." James said as they walked into the room. Sirius stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny whipped around and smacked his hand off and hit him so hard her flew backwards and landed into a wall.

"Okay, so no touchy." Sirius said as he stood up and rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"You should've known that already Pads." James said as he looked at Sirius from the other side of the brunettes bed laughing.

"Oh shut up Prongs!" Sirius said as he lifted up his shirt sleeve and saw an already coloring bruise.

"I'm not sorry. It's a reflex and you sorta deserved it. You don't touch a grieving person when you don't know them." Ginny said trying to hide a smile and succeeding.

"Lesson is learned." Sirius said as he lowered his sleeve and walked over to James.

"Do we have any new information on her condition?" James asked. As he looked at Hermione's face and then down to her hand.

"I don't know Potter. Do we? I mean after all, you were here checking on her last night." Ginny said. She almost laughed at the expression on their faces but managed to contain it.

"How do you..ow!" Sirius said as he was kicked in the shin by James.

"What he means to say is… what do you mean? Sorry Ginger but we don't know what you're talking about." James said as he calmed down and tried to play it off.

"Oh really? So you weren't the one that was under an invisibility cloak and came in here at midnight? You weren't the one who opened her door? And you also weren't the one who touched her hand and was thrown into her coma vision? That wasn't you?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"How would you know?" Sirius asked as he poked his head up over the bed so he could see Ginny while he rubbed his shin.

"I've had plenty practice and i'm pretty good at pretending to be asleep. I saw you come out from under the cloak and saw you touch her hand and then you went rigid. You came back when Black touched your shoulder and I heard your whole story. You saw the battle and the pain that I, we went through. You know our names and part of our story. You can't lie to me." Ginny said as she looked up from Hermione's "sleeping" face and looked at them.

"Ginny Weasley. Red hair, blue eyes, and freckles runs through your family. Two brothers." James started.

"Wrong." Ginny said. James looked surprised.

"What?" James asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I have six brothers." Ginny said. Ginny slightly pinched Hermione when she felt her arm shake from laughter.

"You have six brothers?!" Sirius asked surprised.

"Had six brothers." Ginny said. "I now have none." Ginny was slowly getting used to the fact that she would never see her family again. But at least she had Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Traveling Through Time Chapter 4**

James and Sirius just stared at the red head. She had six brothers and apparently she now had none? Sirius stood up and walked over next to her. He looked at her for a little bit and then raised his arms out to his side inviting her in for a hug. Not at all reluctant Ginny walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Silently, Ginny started to cry from all of the stress and her body shook ever so slightly but Sirius still felt it and he tightened her hold on her bringing her farther into his grasp. James silently stood beside Hermione's bed and watched his best friend comfort this new girl. Hearing a noise below him James looked down and saw Hermione's breathing pick up. Starting to get worried he put a hand on her bed and then his other hand on her forehead checking to make sure she wasn't getting a fever. Surprising both Hermione and James, Hermione shot out of bed and grabbed James' hand and threw it away from her head.

Breathing heavily James and Hermione stood next to her bed with her holding onto his wrist and their eyes looking into each others. They were closer than they thought and when James went to move his hand it brushed against her shoulder and Hermione glared at him. They both looked over to Sirius and Ginny and noticed that they were gone. James looked confused to Hermione and she just rolled her eyes and stepped out of her room. She walked over to Ginny's bed and laying down with a red head in his arms was Sirius. He was brushing his hand through Ginny's hair as she slept on his chest. James looked at Hermione and she looked smug yet somehow sceptical at the same time. There was a loud inhale of breath and James and Hermione turned around to see Pomfrey holding bandages, potions, balms, and ointments.

Slamming the packages down on a table Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione and grabbed her by the arm and turned to try and take her back to her bed. Hermione just stood there at the end of Ginny's bed beside James while Madame Pomfrey tugged on her arm. "Poppy do please stop. You're embarrassing yourself and my arm doesn't need you yanking on it." Hermione said rather harshly with a straight face while she pulled her arm back. "Young lady you shall call me Madame Pomfrey not Poppy, you hear?" Pomfrey said loudly. "She's sleeping so unless you want an annoyed red head on your arse I recommend you lower your voice Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said putting emphasis on her name. "What is he doing?! Sirius get out of that girls bed this instant!" Pomfrey said as she walked over to Sirius and thumped him on his head. "Ow Poppy! What is the meaning of that?!" Sirius asked grumpily while he rubbed his head. "You know the rules young man. No guy or girl is supposed to be in the same bed." Pomfrey said. "My Merlin Poppy I didn't shag her. Chill woman I was comforting her." Sirius said as he went to get up. Ginny wrapped her arm around his torso tighter keeping him from moving. "See? She doesn't want me to leave." Sirius said almost triumphantly. "Whatever Black." Pomfrey said.

"Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said as she turned around and gave him a dead stare. "Yeah?" James asked. "Take this girl back to her bed please." Pomfrey asked as she walked over to her medicine. "Yes ma'am." James said as he tapped Hermione's arm and walked back to her room hoping she'd follow him. Lucky for him she did. "What has her knickers in a twist?" Hermione asked. "Ohh Poppy's not a morning person whatsoever so she can be a bit grumpy at times." James explained. "Whatever." Hermione said as she looked away from him. "Mr. Potter I need to change her bandage so out now." Pomfrey said as she started pushing him out. "You can go too. I would prefer to do it myself. I have no relation to you whatsoever and I do not appreciate you around here." Hermione said as she gestured to her breast area. "You are a very self closed little thing aren't you?" Pomfrey said as she handed Hermione the wrap. "No. I just enjoy privacy." Hermione said as she grabbed the wrap.

"Well you take care of that and I want you in this order to take these potions. This red one, the blue one, put the purple balm on your forehead, this white mix on your ankle, and I want you to take one cup from this skelegrow, got that?" Pomfrey asked smugly thinking this girl would need her help. "Yeah, Red, blue, purple balm, white mix, one cup skelegrow. Anything else?" Hermione asked knowing she'd bested the nurse. "Yeah. Make sure Potter isn't around when you change your wrap." And after that she left. "You were so kind in my time. What happened to you Poppy that has you like this?" Hermione asked to no one in particular while she started taking the potions. When she finished she realized after her sixth try that without her wand she would need help wrapping her torso with the wrap. Hermione went ahead and covered her shoulder area but she couldn't get it behind her. She needed help and she didn't want Poppy to be right so she called for someone else. "Potter!" Hermione called. Right after she called James came waltzing in. "Yeah?" James asked. When he walked in all he saw was Hermione's toned yet bruised and battered back. "I need help with this wrap. Just stand behind me so I can hand you the wrap please." Hermione said. James walked behind her and did as she asked.

Hermione held onto the beginning of the wrap on her shoulder and wrapped it down to her hip and then handed it to James. Like she asked he wrapped it up her back the her right shoulder and handed it back to her. They continued this cycle for a while until her wound was completely covered. Hermione put on her shirt and thanked James. "Thank you for helping. It's much harder than with magic." "No problem." James said as he pulled her curtain back and went to leave. "Hey, quick question before you go." Hermione said. "What's up?" James asked. "Where is my wand?" Hermione asked. James leaned against the door frame and rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I think they might be with Poppy in her quarters. Why?" James asked. "Because I hate not being able to defend myself." Hermione answered as she turned around and looked at him. The beam of light that made it through a crack in the curtain dashed across her face right along her eyes to where that was all you could see but it made her look even more intimidating but also a little worried. "There's no need to worry while Pads and I are around. We'll protect you two I promise." James said as he walked out. Hermione looked at the spot he was just standing for a while before she decided to change. Grabbing a turquoise tank top and a pair of her black Nike shorts out of her beaded bag, Hermione changed out of the ugly, uncomfortable hospital outfit she was wearing. When she left her room she walked over to Ginny's bed and saw that her friend was still asleep in Sirius's arms and he himself was asleep. Hermione sat down in a chair and watched her friend breathe in and out as she slept. "There's no point in worrying about her getting hurt here. Come on, I'll take you to the kitchens." James said as he came up behind her. "And why should I trust you Potter?" Hermione asked. "Because you find me strong and dashingly handsome?" James asked sarcastically as he flexed his muscles. Hermione had to admit it that he was pretty strong. "More like weak and scarily horrifying." Hermione teased. "Ouch!" James said as he flung himself into a chair with his hands over his heart. "I'll go with you but if we run into one person that is rude or I get hurt I will personally find my wand and hex you within an inch of your life Potter." Hermione warned as she stood up and followed James out of the hospital wing. When they were a few corridors away they unfortunately ran into unwanted company. "Well who is this here Potter? What is a pretty thing like you doing with filth like Potter?" asked a cold voice from behind them. James and Hermione turned around and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the shadows. "No one that concerns you Malfoy." James said as he stepped in front of Hermione. "Oh come on now Potter. Don't be that way. Lucius Malfoy at your service madame. What shall your name be?" Lucius asked as he bowed. Hermione glared at James while he was bowing and when he stood up she put on a sweet face and acted like an innocent teenage girl. "Oh how kind! You are very much a gentleman aren't you?" Hermione said as she leaned her cheek on her hand in a cute way and her other hand across her stomach. James just looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "You are really strong aren't you?" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around one of his. She let go and traced a hand along his abs while she walked around him. She got to his back and she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his back. There was a distant call from a girl for him and she let go and walked back around him. She raised an eyebrow and looked him over one more time. "Go figures you have a toy to get back to. Well have a good day Malfoy." Hermione said as she winked at him and walked back to James and put an arm through on of his that had shoved a hand in his pocket and lead him away. "Bleck! The things I have to do to get away from boy whores." Hermione said when they were out of earshot and she let go of James' arm. "Are you saying you just acted through all of that?!" James asked stunned. "Well yeah. I have no intention of being another notch on his bed posts." Hermione said with a disgusted face as she crossed her arms and looked away from him while giving out a little 'hmph'. "Hot." was all James responded with. "Shut up Potter and just take me to the food I'm starving." Hermione said as she turned back to him.

**Well that's it for now! I had some inspiration lately with a situation I had while I was fantasizing about me and my bf😏 I will have more up soon I think. Until then….. Happy Easter!🐇🐾**


	5. Chapter 5

**T.T.T Chapter 5**

Hermione let James walk her to the Great Hall all through acting. Hermione knew this place like the back of her hand. A scar here, a bruise there, a cut over here, and so on. Hermione watched all of the new faces pass and noticed how there were a lot of really cute guys in this time. Though in her opinion her time had the best looking people because all of these ones that are alive that are cute are alive and then their offspring are there and they are the better versions of these. Yes. Her time was much better. Hermione and James continued through corridor after corridor on their way down. Hermione would stop every now and then and remember a spot during the war that brought back memories and she would stand there until James would speak and bring her back. The trip down took longer than it should've but that doesn't mean that they didn't enjoy it. James was enjoying spending time around this new, strange, beauty and Hermione was enjoying getting to spend time with James and getting to know him and find out that he was exactly like everyone said he was.

"There you are, Prongs!" Peter said when James and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't looking at him but when she heard his voice she snapped her head down from looking at the ceiling to looking… well glaring at Peter. James never noticed due to the fact that he started a conversation with the mousy boy, but Remus did. He saw every ounce of hatred the girl had in her that was directed towards their friend. He filed it away for later questioning.

"Hey. aren't you one of the girls that fell out of the ceiling?" Remus asked trying to engage the girl in conversation.

"Yeah she is. Aren't you the one that fell on the podium and smashed it?" Peter interrupted. James turned to look at her and watched her.

"No I am not. I look nothing like the other girl. You would think you would remember simple detail about someone. Especially when they land on your house table." Hermione said with a small sneer on her face. James looked surprised at her sudden rudeness and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Hermione didn't want to wait any longer so she sat down in front of Remus and started piling food onto her plate and ignored the looks she was getting from all of them. After a while she felt someone looking at her and had been for a while. She looked up and glanced around the hall until she found the pair of eyes that were looking at her. Well the multiple pairs of eyes. Five to be exact. Lucious Malfoy, Gabriel Zabini, Luca Nott, Noah Puecy, and Elijah Flint. Lucious was the one looking at her and then when she caught his eye and held it he stopped talking and his friends looked to where his attention was and she looked at all of them and didn't back down.

"Hermione." James whispered to her. He didn't know if she was ready for everyone to know her name or not so he was going to be careful when using it until he could come up with a nickname. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him. What she missed when she did so was the angered looks on the men's faces when her attention was taken away.

"Yeah, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at the man next to her.

"Harry? Who's Harry?" James asked. Hermione looked shocked and then a flicker of remorse was seen shining through her eyes before her mask was replaced.

"Oh I'm sorry, James. It's just that you look so much like him." Hermione said as she remembered her best friend. All of their memories came flooding back to her and so many emotions washed over her that she felt like she had been hit by a bus. A single tear left her eye before she pulled herself out and replaced her mask once again. "I'm sorry, please excuse me. I'm going to head back to the hospital wing. Thank you for walking me down here." Hermione said as she got up hastily and left in a hurry before anyone saw any of the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. When she got in the hall she ducked into a corner and quietly cried. She didn't make a sound because she had learned her lesson doing that in the war. She was so busy trying not to cry that she didn't hear anyone approaching until she heard their voices. Hermione shot up and had her wand out. When she looked at who was at her wand point she was shocked to see the concerned faces of Lucious Malfoy, Gabriel Zabini, Luca Nott, Noah Puecy, and Elijah Flint.

"Hey. what's wrong? You rushed out of there pretty quickly. What did Potter do?" Noah asked her. She still had a few tears running down her face and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked not lowering her wand.

"Are we not allowed to?" Luca asked confused.

"Do you even know my status?" Hermione asked. She was apparently not a mudblood but a pureblood. An heiress from the most noble house of Raven.

"You aren't a mudblood are you?" Elijah asked seriously. Truth be told, out of the five of them, Elijah was the only one that actually believed in status.

"Heard of the Ravens?" Hermione asked. Her wand still hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes of course. They were the first students to ever go to Hogwarts." Lucious said.

"Smart man." Hermione said. Once Elijah had backed off she lowered her wand, but it stayed in her hand.

"So what's your name?" Luca asked as he looked the girl up and down. She wasn't too shabby. She had a nice pair of breasts that he could see and from the front it was easy to tell that she had a nice set of hips. He figured she probably had a nice ass to go with it. He thought he was being sly about it but Hermione saw all of it. After he finished looking her over he stayed on her breasts.

"My eyes are up here." Hermione said while she crossed her arms and jutted a hip out to the side leaning to the right. Little did she know that crossing her arms drew attention to her chest and jutting her hip out drew attention to her hips and waist.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist looking at a fine specimen such as yourself." Luca said with a wink. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked through them.

"So are you going to tell us your name?" Noah asked as he watched her eyes dart around the hall almost as if she was looking for someone that was hiding.

"I don't know your names so why would I tell you my name?" Hermione said with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh where are our Manors? My name is Luca Nott." Luca said as he bowed and reached for her hand. When he touched her she flinched away, but other than that she stayed pretty still. The others noticed as well but they decided not to mention it to her.

"Noah Puecy, Madam." Noah said while he bowed.

"Gabriel Zabini, mia signora." Gabriel said. (my lady)

"Elijah Flint." Elijah said as he bowed like the others.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Noah asked Lucious.

"I already have." LUcious said as he looked at Hermione.

"Indeed you have Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Well then?" Luca asked as they watched her.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as she looked at them.

"You have to tell us your name now." Gabriel said as they looked at her.

"I have to? I don't remember making any promise to tell you after you told me. You've just been snaked mes hommes de serpent." Hermione said before she headed back to the hospital wing with the eyes of the five men on her. (my snake men) (spanish)

"We have just been snaked my friends." Gabriel said as they watched her go. They realized that they had mixed emotions about her leaving. One was the disappointment of not talking to her and the other was enjoyment. Enjoyment from getting to watch her ass and hips sway as she walked.

"She is going to be the death of me." Lucious said and the others agreed whole heartedly.

**Well what do you think? I know I haven't been around in a while but I was taking time off due to writers block and then I had basketbal camp and Falls Creek. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I know it was short and i hope they get longer as i go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Traveling Through Time Chapter 6**

Remus, James, and Peter all looked after the girl, shocked at her sudden dismissal of dinner.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as he shook away his shock and resumed eating.

"I'm not too sure, Mooney, but I have a feeling it has something to do with this Harry fellow she keeps thinking that I am." James said as he turned to his friend.

"Was she really the one that landed on our table?" Peter asked timidly as he stuffed his face with food.

"The girl that landed on the podium was a red-head with freckles and she clearly doesn't match that description." James said while he grabbed a pitcher and started to pour himself some pumpkin juice.

"No it doesn't. But, Prongs look." Remus said quietly and seriously. James lifted his head up and looked in the direction his friend was motioning to. Lucious Malfoy, Gabriel Zabini, Luca Nott, Noah Peucy, and Elijiah Flint had all exited the hall behind Hermione in a fast pace and James didn't like the look of it.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked clearly unaware of the Slytherins.

"Nothing, Peter. I'll be back. If not I'll see you in the dorm." James said before he slipped off of the bench.

"No, James don't chase after…them." Remus finished lamely after James scurried from the hall.

"What?" Peter asked as he finally stopped eating long enough to notice James was missing. "Where's James?"

"Nothing, Wormtail. Don't worry about it." Remus said as he went back to his food.

~From Jame's sight point~ (not pov)

"Heard of the Ravens?" James heard Hermione ask as he slipped his invisibility cloak out and walked over closer to them. James noticed that she had her wand out and trained on them and though she had red rimmed eyes and tears down her face, he noticed that her wand wasn't shaking.

"Yes of course. They were the first students to ever go to Hogwarts." Lucious said.

"Smart man." Hermione had said. James noticed that Flint backed off and stepped back a little and once he did how Hermione lowered her wand, but never put it away.

"So what's your name?" James heard Nott ask as he watched him scan over Hermione and he didn't look sorry in the least bit when she caught him. James walked behind Hermione and he saw her bristle a little and when he walked past them and sat on the Grand Staircase for a better seat, he noticed that Hermione was straying from the conversation and had her eyes racking over the entrance hall.

"My eyes are up here." Hermione said as she pointed to her eyes and then crossed her arms and jutted a hip out. James, with his high advantage, could see she was well built and blushed when he was given a full picture of her breasts and her bra. It was green he noticed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist looking at a fine specimen such as yourself." Luca had said with a wink. James noticed how this didn't phase her.

"So are you going to tell us your name?" Noah asked.

"I don't know your names so why would I tell you my name?" Hermione had said with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh where are our Manors? My name is Luca Nott." Nott said as he bowed and reached for her hand. When he touched her she flinched away, but other than that she stayed pretty still. James stood up wondering what was going on and walked down the steps a little just in case she needed him.

"Noah Puecy, Madam." Noah said while he bowed.

"Gabriel Zabini, mia signora." Gabriel said. (my lady)

"Elijah Flint." Elijah said as he bowed like the others.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Noah asked Lucious.

"I already have." Lucious said as he looked at Hermione.

"Indeed you have Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Well then?" Luca asked as they watched her.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as she looked at them.

"You have to tell us your name now." Gabriel said as they looked at her.

"I have to? I don't remember making any promise to tell you after you told me. You've just been snaked mes hommes de serpent." Hermione said before she headed back to the hospital wing with the eyes of the five men on her. (my snake men) (spanish)

"We have just been snaked my friends." Gabriel said as they watched her go. James chased after her with loads of questions on his mind, but he was really impressed with how she handled the situation.

"She is going to be the death of me." James heard Lucious say as he continued after Hermione.

James eventually caught up to a speed walking Hermione and he slowed down and watched as she kept breathing in deep and then letting it go almost as if she was trying to calm herself.

"What do you want, James?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone as she continued her trek up to the infirmary. James didn't acknowledge her thinking she was reflecting back on their earlier conversation.

"I asked you a question James Potter and I expect you to answer it." Hermione said as she turned around and crossed her arms, tapping her foot, and looking directly at him. James stood still and didn't move as he looked at this witch in front of him.

"_How does she know that I'm here?" _James thought to himself.

"Oh for Merlin's beard, Potter!: Hermione said as she stomped forward to him, reached out, and yanked the cloak from his being revealing him to the world.

"How did you know?" Was all James asked her as he stood in the middle of the hallway entranced with this woman in front of him.

"Lots of years of practice." Hermione said as she crossed her arms again.

"Now answer me, Potter. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she started tapping her foot again.

"Uuuhhh.. I was just.. Tea?" James fumbled as he tried to make up a good excuse.

"And you call yourself a Marauder. A bit of a disgrace upon the name, don't you think?" Hermione asked in a sickly sweet voice. James just nodded and gaped at her.

"Tea does sound lovely so why don't you go fetch us all some and meet us in the infirmary?" Hermione said to the stunned man. James nodded and rushed off to the kitchens and Hermione continued on her way to the infirmary, but before she did, she slipped on the cloak so she wouldn't be bothered. Once Hermione reached the infirmary she pushed open the doors and sauntered in. She stopped at Ginny's bed to see that she and Sirius were still cuddled and sleeping before see headed off to her room in the back. Hermione hopped in her bed and laid down hoping to get some shut eye. Everything was peaceful until she heard the doors to the infirmary open and close rather loudly. Hermione groaned, frustrated that she had forgotten about Potter. She slid out of bed and opened her door only to see Sirius up and talking to James while there was a tray floating behind him.

"_He actually went and got tea!"_Hermione thought to herself as she leaned in her doorway and watched the two friends converse until James pulled up a chair and set the tray down on the bedside table. Smiling slightly to herself when Ginny snuggled in closer to Sirius, Hermione strode into the area and pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed. James made a joke, incoherent to Hermione, and caused Sirius to bark out a laugh that scared Ginny and caused her to fly off of the bed and pull her wand out. Hermione instantly jumped up and stood in front of her friend blocking her view of anything else with her hand on her wand arm keeping it down.

"Ginny. Hey, Ginny. I'm right here. Yeah, that's it. It's okay. You're safe. I'm safe. Calm down everything's going to be alright." Hermione said coaxing Ginny out of her fear. This went on for about two more minutes until Ginny was completely calm. Hermione stepped to the side and let her see what she was looking at. When she did, Ginny instantly stepped right back over to Sirius and crawled back up into bed with him and curled back up against his side and went back to sleep. Hermione went and sat back in her chair and rested her forehead in one of her hands and the other one was twirling her wand. Neither girl noticed the confused looks on James and Sirius's faces.

"Uhh Hermione?" James timidly asked.

"What." Hermione said as she lifted her head from her hand, but kept the other one twirling her wand.

"What just happened?" James asked as Sirius was incapable of words.

"Well Ginny was asleep, calm, and relaxed and your friend over there woke her up and caused her to go into her battle reflexes and mind. You see, when we were in the war there was never a moment of peace or relaxation and you had to always stay on your toes. You were tired and magically exhausted, but you had to keep going. Ginny's mind reverted back in fear of her or someone else being in danger." Hermione explained as she stood up and started pacing.

"Hermione." James said.

"What." Hermione said as she turned around to find the messy haired boy right behind her and only a few inches from her face.

"You and Ginny need to know that nothing can hurt you while you're here with us. And I know what you're going to say, but I don't mean with Hogwarts. I mean us as in us Marauders. We aren't going to let anything happen to you two. Not now and not ever." James said as he reached out and placed his hands on her arms. Hermione flinched a little at his touch, but she didn't pull away.

"Thank you James. That means a lot to us." Hermione said in a rare moment of emotionality. Hermione closed the gap between her and James and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him surprising the Marauder. James came out of his shock and hugged Hermione back wondering what brought this on. Sirius was watching on from the bed in complete shock. These two girls were supposedly war survivors and heroes and they portrayed no emotion whatsoever when the four first met, but now the red-head was curled into his side and the brunette was hugging James all on their own accord. Eventually, Hermione pulled away and looked at James. She had to admit to herself that he did look pretty good with his messy black hair, hazel eyes that seemed to penetrate, and his tall, muscular build. Quidditch did him well.

(we are going to pretend that James doesn't wear glasses and that he isn't skinny)

James and Hermione stood there in each others arms looking into the others eyes just getting lost in the moment. The world around them started to melt away and all that was left was the two of them together with each other. The hospital wing came rushing back when the doors opened and in rushed Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and James quickly separated and made it look like they were just talking.

"My dear you shouldn't be up. You need to go and take your potions and do your bandage. Oh my! Sirius what on earth is going on?!" Poppy asked as she turned and saw Ginny practically laying on him.

"Poppy I can honestly tell you that we didn't do anything and do you really think of me that lowly to think that I would take advantage of a girl like this?" Sirius asked as he raised his one arm that wasn't under Ginny in a defensive gesture. Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius and Ginny and then let out a sigh and turned back to Hermione and James.

"Mrs. Granger you should really be getting back to bed soon and Mr. Potter you and Black need to be leaving very, very soon." Poppy said as she turned and walked into her office shutting her door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked James and Hermione as the two started walking away.

"You heard Pomfrey, Black. I need to redo my potions and salves and I need Potter to help me with my wrap. Now please do be careful and do not wake up my friend." Hermione said as she went to her room and closed the door, leaving James to lean up against the wall.

"Looks like you have your hands full, Prongs." Sirius said as he let out a small laugh.

"Why do I always pick the loud, stubborn, smart ones." James asked as he leaned his head back so it rested on the cold stone of Hogwarts.

"You do seem to have a type. Be careful with this one mate. She seems more stubborn and feisty than ole Evans." Sirius said as he gave a pitying look to his friend.

"Potter." Hermione called out from her room and James bid his friend goodbye and walked into her room to help her.

**Well that was chapter 6. What did you think? I have so many new ideas for different stories running through my head so I'm writing them down instead of sticking you guys with more unfinished stories. I'm thinking of a dragon animagus Hermione, an og Slytherin Hermione, a HermionexCharlie, HermionexBlaise, HermionexTheo, HermionexAdrian.**


	7. Chapter 7

Traveling Through Time

Chapter 7

Hermione and James were in a pleasant silence while James helped Hermione redo her bandages and wraps. He noticed that her bruises were mostly gone, but most of the scars weren't. There were still huge gashes across her back that were only closed by a small layer of skin that held it together. James made sure that he was careful around those scars so that they didn't open up again.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"When will I finally know how you got all of these scars on your back?" James asked as he gently touched a small one that was mostly healed causing Hermione's skin to raise up at the feeling of his cold fingers touching the hot, inflamed scar.

"I told you. They're from the war." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and handed James back the wrap.

"Well I know that. I just want to know who or what did it and them." James said as he slowly gave the wrap to Hermione.

"Branches, curses, knives, talons, claws." Hermione answered as she taped the end of the wrap to the side of her stomach and stood up. James leaned against the soft padding of the table on his fists, let out a sigh, and hung his head as he watched Hermione struggle, but manage to put her shirt on.

"How did you two end up here again?" James asked as he tried to continue to put the pieces of the story together.

"I told you that too. I tried to save Ginny from a lot of curses, hexes, jinks, and spells and then poof. We landed in the Great Hall." Hermione said as she turned around and fixed the bottom of her shirt.

"I know that, but why were you fighting anyways? Don't get me wrong, you're an amazing fighter from what I've seen, but why were you having to fight?" James asked seriously as he straightened up.

"Because my bestfriend was the Chosen One. He was predicted to defeat Voldemort. I was one third of a group called the Golden Trio. It consisted of my bestfriend and our other friend. We met on the train to Hogwarts and at first not everything went smoothly, but after they saved me from a mountain troll on our first Hogwarts Halloween it just snowballed from there and we spent the rest of our lives trying to defeat Voldemort and we were forced to grow up before we ever even had the chance at a childhood. I was called the Brightest Witch of my age. That's why I was fighting. I was determined to prove that just because I was a muggle-born that didn't mean that I couldn't be as good as the rest of them." Hermione said as she told James about most of her life story. She just let out all of the important information like their names and what and who were involved.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve any of that. No one does, but I'm glad that you chose to anyways. I can tell that you're a strong fighter and if you don't believe me I can prove it. I'm not sure if you were told your full list of injuries, but you shouldn't have been alive with how severe they were. I just have two questions." James said as he walked to her during his speech

"What are they and I'll see if I want to answer." Hermione said as she went and sat down cross legged on her bed.

"One, I thought earlier to the Snakes you said that you were a descendant of some sort to the Ravens?" James asked

"I did."

"But just a moment ago you called yourself a muggle-born?"

"I did."

"Well why's that?" James asked utterly confused.

"Because I thought that I was a muggle-born. I was raised with muggles and was led to believe that muggles were my parents. I found out just before the war that I had been sent away to be adopted by my biological parents because Voldemort wanted them to be recruited, but they refused. So they went into hiding, but they wanted me to still get to live a normal childhood. Little did they know that my life has still been plagued with Voldemort." Hermione said

"Damn, you just can't catch a break can you?" James said funnily and seriously.

"Apparently not. Because even when I do the unselfish thing, it still comes back to hurt me somehow. Thanks to the Death Eaters, Ginny and I have been thrown away from our home and our family. That's how come she doesn't have any brothers left. She'll never get to see them again." Hermione said. A few tears started making their way down her cheeks.

"Hermione," James said as he grabbed under her chin gently, "You have fought bravely and there's no doubt in my mind that your side won if they had you. You may or may not get to see everyone you knew again, but you have us now." James said as he gently wiped away her tears. Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. James leaned in and they were only a few inches from touching lips when Hermione turned her head and James kissed her cheeks instead of her lips. Instead of getting upset, James just pressed another short kiss to her cheek and walked back into the main area to grab Sirius.

"James, I…" Hermione went to say, but the wall had already been put back into place.


	8. Chapter 8

Traveling Through Time

Chapter 8

"Hey, what happened?" Sirius asked as he saw James come gloomily out of Hermione's hospital room.

"I'll tell you later, let's go." James said as he continued to walk to the doors.

"I don't want to wake her up mate." Sirius said as he gave a sheepish look to James

"Alright. I'll see you later then." James said as he walked out of the hospital wing.

While James walked the halls aimlessly, Hermione sat on her bed with her head in her hands shaking. She couldn't believe that she almost kissed her best friend's father, whether he knew he was or not. He was supposed to be dating Lilly Evans and have a kid that was made to save the world from darkness, but instead he was taking care of her and trying to kiss her.

"Never again. He can't ever get that close again. I almost kissed him. What would Ginny say when she found out?" Hermione stood up and started pacing her room biting her nails worrying herself over what had just happened.

_Boys Dormitories_

"Hey James, where's Sirius?" Remus asked

"What? Oh, he's down in the kitchens" James said as he grabbed his things and went to shower. Remus and Peter just watched him go from their respective beds.

"He's not in the kitchens." Remus said

"How do you know?" Peter asked as he burrowed into his bed

"James and Sirius are always in the kitchen together and are always together. James looks upset and worried and I know that if something had happened to Pads that James would be with him." Remus said

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." Peter said

"Goodnight, Peter." Remus said as he pulled his curtains shut

"Night, Mooney." Peter said as he got up to close his too and lay back down. A little while later, the water turned off and out stepped a soaked, bottom towel clad James Potter. He ran his unoccupied hand through his wet hair and tried to push it out of his face for it to only end up back where it was. Sighing, James went to his trunk and pulled out snitch clad underwear and quidditch sweats. After getting dressed and drying his hair, James pulled the curtains around his bed shut and got in it. Looking up, James saw the spot where Lilly's picture had been and he was thrown into a confusing state. He's always been after Lilly and he thought that he loved her, but that was until the new girl in the hospital wing showed up. Hermoine. Her honey brown eyes and caramel waves that bounced around her face when she walked flashed through his mind and James sighed.

"Hermione." James said and he went to sleep vowing to himself that no matter how long it took, he was going to get Hermione to genuinely smile and laugh. James turned onto his stomach and went to sleep not realizing that there was a rat in his dorm room, a few beds over, wide awake wondering who this 'Hermione' was and if it had anything to do with how often James and Sirius were gone.

_Hospital- Morning_

"Hermione?"

"Ugmm?"

"Hermione."

"Hgmm."

"Hermione wake up. Someone is here to see you."

"Hmm?"

"Hermione! Look out!"

"What?! Ginny, where are you?!" Hermione yelled as she jumped out of bed and raised her wand looking around for the danger.

"There's no danger." Ginny said with a small smile at her friend.

"What? But you just...Huh?" Hermione said as she stood up straight and dropped her wand arm.

"You wouldn't get up." Ginny said as she turned and went to leave Hermione's room.

"Ginny what the hell!" Hermione said as she went to follow her friend.

"I would go get dressed if I were you." Ginny said as she opened the door.

"Why? It's...It's eight in the morning." Hermione said as she put her wand in her hip holster. Blinking against the bright light, Hermione followed her friend out of her room. There were intakes of breaths and Hermione's head snapped up to assess the situation. Standing in front of her were the Snakes. Lucious Malfoy, Luca Nott, Noah Puecy, Gabriel Zabini, and Elijah Flint.

"Well that's a lovely sight in the morning isn't it my dear?" Lucius said as he looked Hermione up and down. She was wearing a pair of her muggle compression shorts, a green bra, and a tight tank top. Hermione quickly grabbed her hair and threw it infront of her body so they couldn't see her breasts fully, but unfortunately they could see her legs and ass.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Hermione asked as she glared at Elijah as he obviously was checking her out. "My eyes are up here, Flint. I don't appreciate being looked at like I'm a piece of meat and not a person." Hermione snapped out at him.

"Of course not madame." Elijah said as he bowed

"Oh, give me a break of your false feletto, Flint." Hermione said as she crossed her arms. "Now why the hell are you here?" Hermione asked as she looked to Noah.

"My dear, we just came to check up on you." Noah said as he nodded his head to her.

"Oh my, so kind." Hermione sarcastically said.

"Now, now, now. There's no need for that." Lucious said

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Malfoy. You don't own me and I can do whatever the bloody hell I want." Hermione snarled at him.

"We really just wanted to check up on you really and also see if you would like us to accompany you to breakfast." Luca said as he bowed.

"And why would I let you do that?" Hermione said as she jutted a hip out.

"Because we'll make sure Lucious and Elijah don't annoy you too much." Noah said as he put a hand forth asking for hers.

"Luca, do you see the problem here?" Hermione asked him

"Why yes, Kitten, I do." Luca said as he started quietly chuckling.

"What?" Noah asked

"Puecy, you remember your surprise when you saw me this morning right?" Hermione said

"Oh. Oh! Right! Of course! Go ahead and take your time to change my dear. My dearest apologies." Noah said as he ducked his head trying to hide a blush.

"As long as I can." Hermione said as she flicked her hair off her chest and walked back to her room giving the men behind her a wonderful view of her ass.

"That's something I wouldn't mind taking my time with." Elijah said as he whistled low.

"Quit being a prick, Flint. That's why no one wants to date you." Luca said

"What? It's not my fault I just want to give them a good time." Elijah said

"It kinda is. You could keep it to yourself and leave the birds alone. No one wants to go out with you because your a sex crazed creep who doesn't actually value a woman." Noah said

"They're not wrong, Elijah." Lucius said as he shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against a bed. All of a sudden a hand shot out from behind a curtain, grabbed Lucious, and pulled him behind it with a yelp.

"Lucius!" Noah and Luca yelled as they ran over to the curtained bed and left Elijah crying from laughter on the floor. When they reached the bed they pulled the sheet back and found a sight. Lucius was pushed against a bed with a red-head sitting on his lap kissing the life out of him and he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.

"Uhhh…" Luca said as he and Noah coughed and closed the curtain before walking away.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Noah said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Where's Malfoy gotten off to?"

Noah, Elijah, and Luca turned around to find Hermione wearing a red blouse with black bootcut pants and tennis shoes.

"Umm...you know...mouth stuff." Noah said as he jabbed his thumb over to the spot where they saw Lucious and the girl. Hermione's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open before she ran over to the curtain and threw it back.

"Talons!" Hermione yelled to the red-headed girl now laying on top of Lucius Malfoy with his hands on her ass squeezing them. The girl jumped up and spun around to face the brunette.

"Midnight! It's not-I wasn't…" The red-head started, but at the look Hermione was giving her she shut up and looked down to her feet.

"What in Merlin's beard do you think you were doing?!" Hermione asked

"I couldn't help myself! He's here and he isn't a total prick or a man whore yet!" Ginny whined to her friend

"Hey!" Lucius said from her bed

"Shut up." Hermione said as she leaned around Ginny to stare at the man. He stood up and walked past them, but not without hitting Ginny's arse making her squeal.

"Oh my stars." Hermione said as she face palmed.

"What?" Ginny asked confused

"You can't honestly be considering him!" Hermione said and she lost it at the look on Ginny's face. "Ginerva! We're supposed to be finding a way back and keeping things as they are! Not deciding to just hook up with whoever you feel like because they're your age now and they don't have kids!" Hermione shout whispered to Ginny

"Spare me the lecture, Hermione. I didn't ask for your input and nor do I need or want it, so just leave with them and try not to mess the past up with your affections either." Ginny said. Hermione sucked in a small breath and went pale. "Yeah that's right. I heard you last night. You tried to kiss my fiancè's father last night!" Ginny said. The men behind them stopped talking and started paying attention to their conversation

"You have no idea what happened in there and between us so don't jump to your own conclusions! I stopped him because I thought of you! I could've done much worse, but I didn't." Hermione said

"Oh bollocks! You only didn't because you thought of me? Yeah, because you thought of how embarrassed you would've been had I heard and or saw you! You don't act like it, Hermione, but you're an even bigger slut than the rest of us!" Ginny said

" Stop being such a spoiled brat and open your eyes, Ginerva! I am trying to make the best of our situation and all you're doing is trying to screw your fiancè's godfather! How can I be the slut then?! You don't even know what you're doing right now!" Hermione yelled to Ginny

"I do to!" Ginny said

"Then what are you doing?! Because if your answer is being a bitch then you're pretty close." Hermione said

"Me? Me being the bitch?! Hermione, all you've ever wanted was to have everyone like you and be the center of attention! You couldn't just let Harry and Ron have the credit they deserved for saving me in your second year! You just had to have recognition for being a bookworm! All you ever seem to be doing is sitting around with your nose in a book" Ginny said

"I never did! I never cared if people liked me or not! I still don't! I don't want to be the center of attention because I like peace and quiet every now and then and I see how it tore up Harry! And all I ever seem to be doing is saving your arse all the time! And in case you forgot, Dumbledore gave me a book and that's what led us to the discovery of everything! Yes, I might be reading all the time trying to improve my mind so I can help others, but all I ever do is think of others and you can only think of saving your own ass and sometimes your family! Let's go. I can't stand to be around hypocrites and blamers." Hermione said as she turned around and grabbed Noah's arm and let him lead her out. Hermione and the Snakes walked out of the Hospital Wing leaving behind a shocked and embarrassed Ginny. Suddenly, she was no longer wanting to see the end of the day. She had just called her best friend who had been there for her since the day she could and protected her during the fight and had become a part of her family. Ginny dropped to her knees and started crying knowing that Hermione would never raise her voice at her or say the things she did if she wasn't majorly upset with her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Standing up Ginny wiped her tears away and turned around to see Sirius standing there looking worriedly at her.

"Sirius!" Ginny said as she started crying again as she flung herself at the man and let him hold her while she let out all of her mistakes.

"Shh, what's gotten you so upset, Little Red?" Sirius asked

"Her...Her...Hermione." Ginny said through sobs

"What'd she do?" Sirius asked confusedly

"She brought me back to my senses and I was so embarrassed to have lost them and sight of what I've been doing that I yelled at her and let all of my pain go towards her and blamed her for everything that happened." Ginny said as she pulled back from Sirius and wiped her cheeks.

"What I know of Hermione so far has me thinking that she's not going to stay mad at you for long no matter what you did." Sirius said

"Sirius, I called her a slut and I blamed the war on her!" Ginny wailed

"Oh, yeah that may be a problem."

"I told her that all she ever does is have her nose in a book and told her that she didn't do her part in the war!" Ginny said. "How could I have done that?! She's the main reason we were winning! She was just going around fighting her own battles and everyone else's! She was tortured for information by a crazed insane witch and she didn't give anything up! She kept fighting even when it seemed like all hope was lost! She did more than everything!" Ginn said as she stood up and started pacing

"Little Red, it's okay. If she really is your best friend like you said she is and like what you two have said, then she will forgive you in time." Sirius said, Suddenly, Ginny stopped pacing and collapsed to the floor on her knees

"Sirius, she stopped Voldemort from escaping nearing the end so Harry could fight him and fulfill his prophecy. Her. A former muggleborn stopped the darkest wizard of all time. No fear in her eyes. No regret in her bones." Ginny said

"She will forgive you. You sound true to her, Little Red. Emotion is a strange thing that no one understands yet. We can pretend that we do and try to make things okay, but until it's actually understood, you can't blame yourself." Sirius said as he squatted down next to her, gently grabbed her chin, brought her face up, and kissed her.

"Sirius." Ginny said when he finished.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what made me do that." Sirius said as he stood up. "I'm going to find James. I'll...yeah." Sirius said and he left

"Hermione was right, again. I can't fall in love with you. You are destined to watch out for your best mate and the father of my late fiancè. He may or may not be dead, but until I know for sure that James is out of love with Lilly, I refuse to do anything. It's all up to Hermione now." Ginny said as she stood up, got dressed, and then she too went down to breakfast.


End file.
